


互攻：不可播出剧情3

by zljia0216



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 10:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16262114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zljia0216/pseuds/zljia0216





	互攻：不可播出剧情3

宝宝的室友最近有了新的兴趣爱好：烹饪。  
宝宝很惊奇，这货平时连泡个泡面都要他帮忙放调味包，现在居然认认真真补了《舌尖上的中国》，认认真真记录各种食材的特点。  
宝宝问：为什么？  
室友说：为了爱情。  
宝宝：？？？？  
室友一脸认真和向往：你是不知道，看见心爱的人因为吃自己煮的食物而幸福感爆棚的样子，感觉有多好……  
宝宝问：那你是怎么知道的？  
室友说：我邀请我女朋友去我家，结果我妈不在，我只好亲自下厨住了一份番茄炒蛋……  
宝宝感到不可置信，一份番茄鸡蛋就能收买一个女人的心？？？  
室友对宝宝的不解风情感到不可思议。  
室友说：她吃的是番茄鸡蛋吗？她吃的，是我的爱情！！  
哦。宝宝若有所思。  
室友感叹：你这样，难怪没有女朋友。  
宝宝斜眼睨他，心道，你懂个屁，老子有男朋友！

于是，宝宝做了个决定：他要给他爸爸男朋友下厨。  
平时，都是爸爸下厨给他做吃的，他就这么心安理得吃了十几年。这样单方面享受，不好，不好。  
宝宝是个喜欢暗中研究的人，于是他私下研究了一阵，觉得厨艺已经达到“能吃”的境界了，才神神秘秘地给爸爸打电话，问他晚上能不能早点回家。  
爸爸斟酌了一下，宠溺他，说，能。  
宝宝便翘课半天去买食材。

这天，爸爸回到家的时候，宝宝还在厨房里煮最后一道蛤蜊冬瓜汤。  
爸爸径直走近厨房，看到宝宝的背影。  
已经深秋了，又快入夜，宝宝穿得还是很单薄，松垮的T恤加居家大短裤，腰上围着一条粉红色格子围裙，头发也不知道怎么回事，翘起来两撮。  
真可爱。  
他这么看了一会儿，脸上不知不觉泛起慈祥……哦不，温柔的微笑。  
忽然，宝宝打了个喷嚏。  
爸爸眉头一皱，走过去，把厨房的窗户关了一半。  
宝宝才发现爸爸回来了，立刻一边举着勺子一边卖乖：怎么样，感动吗？  
爸爸黑着脸：感动个屁，穿这么少，开那么大窗，着凉怎么办？  
宝宝说：怎么会，我身体好得很。  
爸爸伸手去摸他的额头。  
宝宝：……  
现在的霸道总裁那么浮夸的吗？  
宝宝举着勺子，觉得爸爸皱眉的样子真好玩，凑过去亲了他一下。  
爸爸瞪他。  
宝宝笑嘻嘻：如果感冒了，我就传染给你。  
爸爸那样瞪了他片刻，然后亲了回来。  
……他又亲过去。  
一来一回，就闹上了。

不一会儿，宝宝就被爸爸抱上了厨台，上面冰凉冰凉的，他裤子又短，一坐上去就有半截皮肤赤裸裸地贴着台面。  
他抗议：这下真的要着凉了！  
爸爸亲着他的脖子，舌尖抵了一下他的喉结：那就让你热一点。  
说着，就把手伸到他背后，把围裙的带子拉松了。但没有把围裙解下来，手继续往下，钻进了他的裤腿里，揉着他的腿根，手背若有若无地蹭他那里。  
“你你你你……你想干嘛？”  
爸爸意简言赅地说：干你。  
宝宝看了一眼手上的大勺子：这里？  
爸爸说：没玩过，不想试试吗？  
宝宝：……  
爸爸抱着他，一边搞他下面，一边捏他的腰，嗓音低沉：你穿围裙的样子，看起来很好吃。  
……宝宝的身体立即跟过了电一样，酥酥麻麻地颤抖了一下。  
爸爸捕捉到了，开始有有意加重呼吸，色情地撩动他的围裙，裤腿里那只手开始捏他的命根子了。

他最懂他，捏得他好舒服，脑子里没一会儿就浮现出爸爸把他摁在厨台肏的样子。手里的勺子都拿不稳了，“哐当”一下吊在地上。  
爸爸说：宝宝，爸爸想先吃你，再吃饭。  
宝宝听得一个激灵，喉结翻滚，情欲上涌，不由自主朝爸爸挺身，让两个人的距离跟近一些。他渐渐发硬的阴茎顶在两人之间，磨来磨去，烫起来。  
爸爸把他抱下来，翻过去，“哧啦”——剥了他的短裤。  
一阵凉意嗖地袭来，屁股曝露空气的感觉又危险又羞耻，他不安地扭动腰和臀。  
白花花的两团肉在晃动，这个视觉刺激无异于一剂强力春药……爸爸忍不住立即往里戳了半截手指。  
猝不及防的插入，让宝宝“嗯啊”叫出来，哇哇地喊“爸爸爸爸”。  
爸爸从随手带回来的包里拿出一支小管子，拧开。  
宝宝看见了，骂他：禽兽，公文包里都带这些！  
爸爸笑：还不是为了随时伺候你？  
说着，就涂抹上了。  
他抹得好温柔，好像每次都有新花样新手法，总能用手指给那片地方不一样的享受。不一会儿，宝宝就夹着爸爸的手指不让走了。

灶上的汤开了，滚出咕噜咕噜的声音，香味四溢，令人食欲大开。  
爸爸撩开围裙，伸手到他胸前揉他的乳头，指尖略用力，激得他喘起来，嗓子里发出哼哼唧唧地低声呻吟。  
爸爸舔着他的耳背，轻声道：爸爸让宝宝像汤一样翻滚，好不好？  
他哪里有力气说不好，乖乖松开臀部肌肉，让爸爸换东西进来。  
爸爸松开皮带，掏出早已挺立的性器，饶有兴致地看了看宝宝的身体。  
裤子褪到了脚下，宽松T恤被他撩到胸前，背、腰、屁股，还有连片臀肉中间亟待喂饱的洞穴，都在他眼前不知羞耻地发红，颤抖。  
粉红色的围裙在前方吊着，是唯一的庇护，却毫无用处。  
他扶着自己的肉棒，盯着那个饥渴的洞穴，缓缓插进去，然后听到宝宝难耐的呻吟。也许是场合与以往不同，宝宝今天特别容易激动。  
他一进去，宝宝的双腿就打颤了。  
他趴着，他站着，他捞住他的腰，大力抽插。  
宝宝的叫声起初还矜持，渐渐就盖过了灶上那锅汤咕噜咕噜的翻滚声。窗户还有秋日的凉风吹进来，在他们的身体缝隙中钻空子，让他更想和宝宝亲密无间。

“关……关火。”做了半晌，宝宝朝灶台伸出手。  
爸爸立即握住他的手，同时往他身体里送了两下，顶得他声音破碎，哇哇浪叫。然后，他握着宝宝的手指，按下电源键。  
锅里的汤渐渐不滚了，宝宝的的嗓子还没停，乱喊着“你怎么还没完，快射啊啊啊啊啊，邻居要听到了唔唔唔”……  
爸爸看了一眼窗户，风来风去，宝宝的声音好像真的跟着风，传到外面去了。  
他停顿了一下，捏着宝宝的下巴转过他的脸：被人听到不好吗？  
宝宝泪眼朦胧地瞪着他：好你个球！  
爸爸：球？  
顶一下。  
宝宝大喊，求了一声饶，结果受到更可怕的鞭挞。  
宝宝改变策略，威胁他：XX你别得意，等会儿我让你也喊得邻居探头围观！  
闻言，爸爸忽然停了。  
宝宝还没反应过来，后面就猛地一空——爸爸出去了，那东西耸立着，劲儿已经过半，上面水光潋滟，色情，淫荡。以及，让人发烫。  
宝宝看看爸爸的脸，两个人对视，没说什么。  
嗯……  
呐……  
宝宝说：这可是你让我的……  
爸爸一副无所谓的样子，把皮带整条拉了出去，高级定制的西裤随即滑落，露出里面歪歪扭扭的内裤，裤缝露出沾着淫液的阴毛。  
宝宝咽了咽口水，盯着那里，移不开眼神。  
又看看自己光裸的下身，挺立的器物已经好像在叫嚣要上战场…...

他一咬牙，扶着爸爸半蹲下去，把对方的内裤扒下，用手指碾磨那渗着液体的铃口，有点坏心眼地一放一堵，加上手上不错的活动，终于帮爸爸撸出来了。  
手上沾满浊液，他下身一紧，想动的感觉来了。  
便抱着爸爸的腰，以一种刺激讨好的方式摸到他后面，用他自己的东西做扩张。  
站着的姿势不容易往里挤，他便撒娇带着哄骗，绕到爸爸后面，跪在地上弯腰抬头，不知羞耻地地又亲又舔。  
手嘴并用，终于把爸爸弄得泥泞不堪。  
爸爸的腰被他弄软了，衣衫齐整的上半身往前一伏，扑在厨台上。  
位置换过来了，宝宝看着爸爸的样子，仿佛看到爸爸刚才看自己围裙翻飞的模样……他“哼”一声，把围裙扯下来丢在一边，然后伸手拉住爸爸的领带。  
爸爸猝不及防，喉咙里低低地淫叹了一声，气息绵长，酥筋软骨。  
宝宝听得头皮一阵发麻，扩张没有做到十层，便令自己湿淋淋的东西顶进去了。爸爸略微吃痛，低沉的嗓音发出难耐的呻吟。  
“爸爸……”宝宝知道是自己急了，讨好地抱了抱身下人，认错似的喊爸爸。  
爸爸叹了口气，回：没事。  
他们都很熟悉对方的身体，急是急了点，但没什么大问题。宝宝忍着节奏，小幅度挺动，让那甬道与自己的小家伙适应。  
来回十几次，便顺畅起来。  
他渐渐加快节奏，等感受到熟悉的接纳，便无所顾忌了。  
忍了半晌的欲望在爸爸身体里横冲直撞，刚刚说过的话犹浮在脑海中，他照着自己摸索过的每个敏感点碾过去，要听爸爸的叫声。

他顺手又摁下了旁边那锅汤的电源键，然后抱着爸爸的腰，边做便刺激他：爸爸，爸爸，你养的儿子厉害不厉害？  
爸爸听了，百忙之中腾出手拍了他一把：滚！  
他嘻嘻笑：我滚了，谁来把你肏得那么爽？  
爸爸睁开眼睛，急促地喟叹一声，呼吸被身后肆虐的侵袭撞得断续破碎......这儿子，是养得挺厉害的。  
他大口呼吸着空气，想这让自己承受得久一点。  
宝宝却在这时压下来，捧过他的脸，堵住他的嘴。小家伙接吻的技术如今大有长进，已经能把他撩得腹中烧火了。  
这个吻又乱又激烈，亲得喘不过气，他脑中都有些空了……口中好像已经呼吸不到新鲜空气，身后被填得慢慢的。宝宝不抽插了，只抱着他细细密密地碾磨。  
也不知道这小孩儿是从哪里学来的花样，磨得又密又准，力道恰好，快感一阵一阵传到脑中，他整个人像踩上了云端，飘飘悠悠的。  
舒服得要死了。  
隐隐约约听到宝宝说：爸爸叫床真好听，大声点儿。  
……  
……  
他几乎分不清自己有没有大声点，眼前白光乍现，他险些脱力站不稳，身体往下滑，然后被人捞住，抱紧了怀里。  
宝宝射在了他的身体里。  
他们这样抱着，他发觉自己后面羞耻地流出宝宝的东西，滑过大腿，有点温，有点痒。两人的下身仍然紧密连接着，四条腿纠纠缠缠地挤在一起，好像都在颤抖。  
屋外夜幕低垂，屋内喘息回荡。  
他们，谁也不舍得离开谁。

Fin.


End file.
